villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission of Mayhem
First Adventure Jeniyus swiftly made her way through the dark museum, barely lit by the moonlight shining in through the windows. She pressed her back against a wall near an open door leading to a brightly lit room. She looked at her watch which displayed the text: "Villain in adjacent room." Jeniyus peaked into the room, and saw a young man dressed entirely in black with his back to Jeniyus. He was facing a large encasement of precious jewels. Jeniyus took a deep breath, and ran into the room. She summoned her sword to her hand, and shouted, "Hey!" The villain whirled around in shock. "What the...? A superhero?! But there hasn't been a superhero for over 200 years!" Jeniyus held her sword out. "What are you up to here?" The villain smiled and said, "I'm here to steal all of the jewels. I take it you want to stop me?" Jeniyus narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, that's right." The villain chuckled and said, "Very well." Jeniyus swung her sword several times, unleashing a large wave of psychic energy at the villain, who merely raised a barrier that absorbed the blast. Undeterred, Jeniyus swung her sword several times, unleashing several waves of energy at the villain. To her dismay, the villain raised yet another barrier that absorbed every wave. The villain simply threw a small sphere at the ground near Jeniyus's feet. It exploded and released a heavy, pink colored gas. Jeniyus began to feel very drowsy, but tried not to pass out. The villain, smirking, began walking towards Jeniyus, who struggled to remain standing. In spite of her best efforts, Jeniyus collapsed and fell asleep. When she came to, she was in a large room with a red carpet, sitting in a red armchair. The villain, who had been sitting in a rotating chair in front of her whirled around in the chair and said, "Good morning." Jeniyus, still groggy and weak, said, "Who are you?" The villain, smirking evilly, replied, "I am Metrinos." Present Time Jeniyus was sitting in her house playing her Nintendo DS when, suddenly, her watch began to blink rapidly. Then, text appeared on the watch: "Metrinos is planning to steal a rare statue of a golden dragon." Jeniyus jumped out of her seat, carefully placed her DS on a nearby coffee table, and pressed a button on her watch that teleported her to a large room with white walls, and the golden dragon statue at the center of the room, encased in glass. Metrinos stood before the statue, but turned to smirk at Jeniyus when she arrived. "Greetings, Jeniyus! A pleasure to see you again!" Jeniyus glared daggers at him, summoned her sword, and said, "Touch the statue, and I will end you." Metrinos chuckled, and said, "Oh, really? Perhaps you stand a chance against me...but what about an army of monsters?" Metrinos snapped his fingers and countless large, black spheres with wings and eyes appeared in the room. Jeniyus's shoulders slumped. "Oh, crap." Metrinos, quickly, drew a large hole in the glass, and snatched hold of the dragon. Then, he created a hole in the sun roof above using his powers, smirked at Jeniyus, and said, "Toodly-ooh!" He shot straight up into the air, through the hole in the sun roof, and he was gone. "No!" Jeniyus exclaimed. Then, she looked around at all the monsters, and said, "Man, I could really use some help..." The Battle for the Golden Dragon Jeniyus swung her sword around, unleashing several waves of energy at the monsters, destroying many of them. However, there were still tons more, and they were preventing her from giving chase to Metrinos, with some of them blocking the hole in the sun roof. (Feel free to join in) A glowing circle appeared on the ground, with several other runes inscribed within it. An explosion over the circle blasted several monsters into the air. The figure of a youth steps out, with another rune circle over his palm. "Monsters..." he said disdainfully. "...what a hopelessly crude method." (This is Thirteen. For more information about the circle he just used, look at this page --> Thaumaturgy) Jeniyus looks at him in shock. "Who are you?! Another superhero?!" "Nope." Thirteen said. "I am only the ultimate human weapon, just lending a hand..." Jeniyus smiled. "I'll take it!" Then, she continued pelting the monsters with waves of energy from her sword. She looked up at the sun roof and saw a plethora of monsters guarding the exit Metrinos had made. "I have to catch up with him," she thought. "But these monsters are blocking the way." "No worries." Thirteen said, casting a giant rune circle on the floor. An enormous fireball erupted from the circle, incinerating many of the monsters (and also admittedly turning the room into a burning wreck). Thirteen used another circle to shield himself and Jeniyus from the explosion. Jeniyus smiled at him. "Wow, you're really powerful! Thanks for the help, but this, undoubtedly won't be the end of his monster army." Then, she looks up at the hole in the sun roof, and said, "Follow me. But be warned, the monsters will follow close behind. They're here to slow us down." Jeniyus shot up into the air, through the hole in the sun roof. "...monsters don't worry me." Thirteen said, leaping into the air and landing on the roof. Jeniyus hovered in the air, looking around for Metrinos. Then, her watch began blinking rapidly. She looked at it, and it displayed the text: "Near the mountain range." Jeniyus looked up and saw a mountain range that was relatively close. But then, the monsters emerged from the room through the sky roof, and surrounded her and Thirteen. Thirteen cast another circle at their feet; a whirlwind began to form around them, throwing the surrounding monsters in all directions. "Like I said. No worries." Thirteen said. Category:Story Category:Superhero